Anti Mainstream
by Sean Tero
Summary: Dari jutaan remaja laki-laki sebagian besar dari mereka menyukai perempuan yang seumuran dengan atau berumur dibawah mereka, dan sebagian kecilnya menyukai perempuan yang berumur diatasnya. Tapi entah kanapa bagian kecil ini menjadi bagian besar jika saat bersama dengan teman-temanku. nyemil dikit pairnya sasusaku, shikatema,, untuk NHL di anjurkan ikut baca,,.


**Fandom : Natuto**

**Disclaimer : Natuto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : friendship**

**Warning : alur cerita GaJe, mainstream, typos bertebaran, OOC , alur kacau, tak sesuai summary, kalimat amburadul karena nilai bahasa author waktu jaman sekolah dibawah rata-rata. Ada pair susaku dan shikatema**

**Fic ini murni dari apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, jika ada kesamaan cerita dari fanfic lainnya, itu hanya kebetulan belaka,,**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

Sore ini, disebuah café yang cukup ramai di pinggiran kota Tokyo, terdapat tiga remaja yang sedang bersantai. Sepertinya mereka baru pulang sekolah, terlihat baju seragam masih mereka pakai. Salah satu dari mereka tengah memperhatikan kedua remaja yang lainnya, seperti sedang membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan mereka. Sedangkan dua remaja yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka.

**Naruto** **POV**

Dari jutaan remaja laki-laki sebagian besar dari mereka menyukai perempuan yang seumuran dengan atau berumur dibawah mereka, dan sebagian kecilnya menyukai perempuan yang berumur diatasnya. Tapi entah kanapa bagian kecil ini menjadi bagian besar jika saat bersama teman-temanku. Ambil saja contoh dari dua sahabatku ini, mereka memiliki kekasih yang umurnya diatas mereka.

Shikamaru Nara, biasa ku panggil Shika. Kekasihnya adalah kakaknya teman sekelas kami, dan kekasinya itu salah satu mahasiswi Universitas di Tokyo. Singkat cerita, saat kami sedang melakukan belajar kelompok di rumanya Gaara, dan saat itu Temari- kakaknya Gaara, membawa cemilan untuk kami, dan ketika itu juga tiba-tiba Temari-nee terlihat kaget, dan bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, "kenapa kepala nanas ini ada disini…!", "memangnya kakak kenal dengan Shikamaru?" sepontan Gaara merespon pertanyaan kakaknya, kami tahu kalau yang dimaksud itu Shikamaru karena diantara kami hanya dia yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas.

"Iya kami sudah saling kenal," kata Temari memberi jawaban adiknya, "ku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau ada disini," tanya Temari lagi yang kali ini ditujukan pada Shikamaru.

"Salah ya kalau aku belajar kelompok bersama teman-temanku," jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"Jadi kau ini masih SMA," kata Temari yang nampak kaget dengan jawaban Shikamaru yang menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa bisa, anak SMA mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahku dengan lancar, bahkan mengajariku materi yang belum diajarkan oleh dosenku," tanya Temari sekaligus pernyataan kalau ia kalah sama anak SMA. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Shikamaru itu orang jenius, aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Shika itu berasal dari masa depan. Dia tahu banyak hal, dan ia seperti orang yang bosan hidup, mungkin malas mengulangi kehidupannya lagi.

"Mungkin keajaiban dari sebuah cinta," jawab Shikamaru yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari Temari. Aahh jangan lupa Gaara, ia juga memberinya tatapan tajamnya pada Shikamaru, dasar _sister complex. _Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia malah menikmati camilan yang dibawa Temari tadi, seolah tidak terganggu oleh tatapan menusuk itu.

Itu salah satu cerita Shika yang aku ketahui kalau ia menyukai Temari, tapi aku tak tahu kapan awal mereka bertemu dan kapan mereka meresmikan statusnya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan yang satu ini, Sasuke Uchiha, karena ia orang yang menyebalkan dan satu-satunya sahabatku yang memanggilku Dobe, jadi kupanggil saja ia Teme. Kami berteman sejak kecil, walau sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele, tapi kami tak ada niatan untuk bermusuhan. Kami juga bisa kompak dalam hal tertentu, contohnya saja tiga tahun yang lalu waktu SMP kelas 2 kami menyelamatkan seorang gadis SMA dari preman, jangan salah kami sudah mempelajari seni beladiri waktu itu. Kami kalah jumlah 5 banding 2,tapi kami tetap melakukan perlawanan dan kami menang, walau pada akhirnya kami juga babak belur, yang lebih parah adalah Sasuke, karena terlalu fokus untuk melindungi gadis itu sehingga ia jatuh pingsan di pelukan gadis itu dan saat itu Itachi-kakaknya Sasuke sekaligus teman gadis itu- datang bersama teman-temannya menolong kami.

Tem- ehh maksudku Sasuke ini, kisah percintaannya menurutku cukup unik, ia jatuh cinta saat kelas 2 SD kepada gadis yang statusnya adalah kakak kelas sekaligus teman bermain kami. Kami sering bermain super hero-an, dimana aku sebagai penjahatnya dan Sasuke sebagai heronya yang menyelamatkan gadisnya yang diserang penjahat. Atau main rumah-rumahan, Sasuke dan gadis itu jadi pasangan suami istri sedangkan aku jadi anak pungutnya, yaa begitulah nasibku kalau bermain sama mereka, lebih cencerung jadi pemeran pembantu. Dan pada akhirnya ia pindah ke luar kota yang lumanyan jauh dari kami saat lulus SD.

Beberapa tahun berikutnya saat gadis SMA yang mengaku namanya Sakura Haruno datang kerumah Sasuke -yang pada saat itu aku dan Sasuke sudah SMP dan baru naik kelas 2 sedang main PS di kamar Sasuke-, katanya ia akan belajar kelompok bersama Itachi, tapi entah mengapa tingkah Sasuke jadi aneh, senyun-senyum sendiri atau melamun sambil melihat Sakura. Saat itu Sasuke berguman "Dobe, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi pada gadis yang sama."

Ketika keluarga Uchiha diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Haruno, hanya Itachi yang tak datang, karena Sasuke dan aku-sebenarnya dipaksa- yang membuat Itachi tak bisa datang. Kami menyekap Itachi di mobil miliknya saat ia menjemput Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke melakukannya? Karena ia tahu kalau ibunya akan membicarakan perjodohan antara Itachi dengan Sakura, namun sepertinya acara itu akan gagal. Selanjutnya, yang kulakukan dengan Itachi yang sedang terikat saat Sasuke meninggalkan kami ialah melepaskan ikatannya Itachi, aku berpikir kalau keluarga Uchiha akan dibuat malu oleh ulah Sasuke,dan bisa jadi Sasuke akan dibuang oleh keluarganya. Secara keluarga Uchiha itu memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, sebab itu aku melepaskan ikatan Itachi. Tapi apa yang ia dilakukan setelahnya, ia malah mentraktirku di Ichiraku Ramen dan main game bersama anggota gengnya. Sebenarnya Itachi tahu tentang Sasuke yang menyukai Sakura, jadi karena itu ia seolah tak peduli dengan acara itu.

Saat acara berlangsung Sasukelah yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pendamping dan sang putri Haruno itu, dan itu membuat kedua anggota keluarga tersebut kaget, bahkan Sakura sendiri juga syok. Karena Sakura beranggapan kalau tindakan Sasuke itu hanyalah cinta monyet, jadi ia menolaknya. Dan acara perjodohanpun benar-benar gagal.

Bukan Sasuke kalau langsung menyerah, ia mencoba berbagai cara agar Sakura mengakui cintanya sebagaimana seorang pria yang mencintai perempun, bukan sekedar cinta adik-kakak. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura mengakuinya saat ia ditolong Sasuke waktu ada preman yang mencoba menggagunya. Seperti apa yang kuceritakan sebelumnya, gadis yang kami tolong itu ialah Sakura, dan waktu itu Sasuke yang dalam keadaan setengah sadarpun masih sempat-sempatnya bilang "I LOVE YOU" kepada Sakura, Sakurapun mengakuinya dan memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis. Haaah,,, kaya cerita fanfic bergenre khayalan aja, yang jika didunia nyata kemungkinan BESAR takkan terjadi. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, mungkin keajaiban cinta.

**Naruto End POV**

"Ooee,,, Naruto!" panggil salah satu teman Naruto a.k.a Shikamaru yang membuat Naruto sadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Eehh,, ada apa?" jawab Naruto singkat sekaligus sebal karena Shikamaru mengagetkannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja?, kenapa kau memandangi kami begitu intens. Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai salah satu dari kami."

Uhuuk-uuhukk/bruussszz,,, -Naruto terbatuk-batuk sedangkan Sasuke menyemburkan minumannya saat mereka mendengarkan menuturan tidak jelas dari Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya kaget.

"Ngomong apa sih kamu, aku masih normal tahu," jawab Naruto sedikit ditinggikan nada bicaranya.

"Hn," guman Sasuke yang tak begitu jelas bagi orang awam.

"Lagian aku juga sudah punya kekasih, emangnya hanya kalian saja yang punya," kata Naruto yang masih tidak terima dengan perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

"Wow, rupanya teman kita yang satu ini juga sudah punya kekasih rupanya, kukira tinggal kau saja yang tak minat punya kekasih diantara kita," cibir Shikamaru.

"Hn," Sasuke yang berguman lagi untuk menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru, "padahal Sai baru saja jadian dengan Ino," lanjut Sasuke setelah berguman tak jelas tadi.

"Maksudmu model majalah itu, temannya Sakura," kata Naruto untuk memperjelas perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawaban Sasuke disertai dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa cuma aku diantara kalian yang memiliki kekasih dibawah umur kita," keluh Naruto.

"Ooo jadi itu yang kau pikirkan tadi," ucap Shikamaru.

"Maaf setertinya aku terlambat," suara seseorang menginterupsi kelompok kecil itu, adalah seorang gadis yang masih berpakaian seragam SMP-sepertinya ia juga baru pulang sekolah- yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Kau sendirian Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru kepada gadis yang baru datang tadi, "dimana Neji?"

"Katanya ia sedang ada urusan di klubnya, jadi aku langsung kesini" ujar Hinata.

"Begitu rupanya, mungkin saat ini Neji sedang pendekatan dengan Ten-Ten," tebak Shikamaru.

"Ten-Ten?" kata Naruto yang tampak kebingungan.

"Senior kita, dari kelas III-B," jelas Shikamaru, "ia juga di klub yang sama dengan Neji," imbuhnya lagi.

"Kudengar dari kau juga sudah punya kekasih, Hinata?" kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara, "dan ia dari SMA yang sama dengan kita, Dobe." katanya lagi dengan maksud tertentu.

"Lalu,?" tanya Naruto yang tak tahu maksud Sasuke.

"Jadi, hanya kau yang pedo disini," ejek Sasuke.

"Teme,,! saat ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladenimu,"

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan bertengkar terus," lerai Hinata,"dan kau Sasuke, dari mana kau tahu," tanya-nya pada Sasuke.

"Dari neji." jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi, siapa pangeranmu itu," kini giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya dengan Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah menunduk malu dengan muka yang memerah.

"Sudahlah Shika, aku mau pulang, Sakura sudah menungguku dirumah." kata Sasuke setelah membaca pesan singkat dari seseorang. Dan iapun mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau pulang, hari ini ibu memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja." kata Shikamaru.

"Jangan tiba-tiba langsung pergi. Lalu siapa yang mau bayar pesanan ini?" kata Naruto yang uring-uringan.

"Naruto, tenanglah," ucap Hinata untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Kalian kan baru saja dapat pasangan, jadi tak apa-apakan kalau kalian yang bayar ini semua," jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya, "tapi kusarankan, kalian jangan terlalu sering bersama. Daripada nanti menimbulkan fitnah." setelah berucap Shikamaru pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sudah hampir sampai pada pintu depan Cafe itu.

Kini Shikamaru yang berhasil menyusul Sasuke sudah ada di luar café, tapi nyatanya yang disusul malah berhenti dan mengamati kedua sahabatnya yang masih didalam.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mereka itu kan baru saja mendapatkan kekasih, tapi kenapa malah terlihat mesra sekali?." Kata Sasuke, yang kini memperkatikan tingkah Naruto dimana kepala Naruto bersandar di pundak Hinata, "bukankah itu akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman."

"Tadi sudah kuperingatkan, mungkin sudah kebiasaan mereka yang seperti itu." Ucap Shikamaru yang paham arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Karena yang Shikamaru tahu, saat mereka berkumpul bersama entah kenapa Hinata selalu dekat dengan Naruto, padahal Neji-kakak Hinata- juga ada disana.

"Kalau kesalahpahaman itu terjadi, paling-paling akan membawa nama kita untuk mencari penyelesaiannya."

"Cihh, merepotkan,,"

Lalu kedua remaja itu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kau merasa tak nyaman dengan hubungan kita," tanya Hinata kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hinata?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Karena hari ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat, apalagi tadi sepertinya sedang membahas tentang percintaan kalian." jawab Hinata.

"Kau tahukan kalau hanya aku yang memiliki kekasih yang usianya di bawahku, sedangkan usia kekasih kalian ada di atas ka-," jelas Naruto kenapa ia terlihat tak bersemangat tapi perkataannya malah dipotong Hinata.

"Jadi benar yaa, kalau kau tak nyaman denganku." kata Hinata dengan nada yang di buat sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heeh, bukan itu maksudku, aku ha-hanya-" perkataan Naruto kembali dipotong Hinata.

"Tapi tadi kau terlihat sangat marah saat Sasuke mengejekmu kalau kau itu pedofil," jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana aku tak marah kalau ia mengejekku seolah aku ini kencan dengan balita," jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,," ucapan Hinata terhenti sesaat, "sebaiknya kita-" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"hoii,,hoii,,! Kumohon jangan katakan itu! aku janji tak akan mengungkit-ungkit ini lagi, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu," ucap Naruto yang mulai panik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata tadi.

Sedangkan Hinata malah cengo dengan tingkah Naruto. Berpisah? Perasaan tadi ia tidak mengucapkan kata itu dehh, memangnya siapa yang mau berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Dulu saat sama-sama masih tingkat SD Hinata sudah mengagumi sosok Naruto, dan rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang dalam.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau berpisah denganmu, Naruto."

"Bukannya kau tadi akan bilang kalau sebaiknya kita berpi-" lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto di potong Hinata.

"Yaa ampuun Naruto, kau salah paham," jelas Hinata.

"Lalu?" kata Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tadi hanya mau bilang sebaiknya kita pesan ramen agar moodmu naik, Naruto."

"Ehh, jadi itu yang ingin kau katakan," tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata, "syukurlah kalau begitu,,." kini Naruto bisa bernapas lega karena dugaannya tadi salah.

"Jadi?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Apanya?" Naruto balik nanya.

"Makannya, aku lapar."

"Oo iyaa, biar aku yang pesankan."

'Mungkin di dunia ini kisah cintaku terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi jika bersama teman-teman yang bisa dibilang absurd itu jadi hal yang tak biasa.' kini Naruto pun kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa perlu aku memberitahukannya pada mereka kalau kau itu kekasihku,"

"Biarkan saja seperti ini, aku ingin mereka sendiri yang tahu tentang kita. Kau mengertikan maksudku, Hinata," kata Naruto dan di respon dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

**end**

**Hhaaahh akhirnya bisa update juga, tapi maaf lhoo kalau ceritanya g' jelas atau ada kata-kata yang sulit dipahami. Soalnya fic ini ku tulis saat tetanggaku punya hajatan, jadi agak trganggu.**

**Walau statusnya complite, ada kemungkinan nanti akan ku ubah jadi multi cap atau paling tidak nanti ada sequelnya lahh, tapi ingat ini belum pasti, tergantung mood atau respon para reader, dan semoga saja cepet dapat inspirasi untuk buat fic lagi.**

**Untuk para reader yang sudi membaca fic ini, aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih, dan jika ada yang menyukai fic ini, aku sangat bersyukur dan terimakasih banyak.**

**RnR, please,,,!**

**~SAMPAI JUMPA KAWAN~**


End file.
